Quédate conmigo
by Died in life
Summary: Estamos acostumbrados a que la pareja de enamorados sean Víctor y Victoria (por favor, si hasta sus nombres hacen juego...), pero,¿Y si esta vez el joven se enamora de Emily y es esta la que lo rechaza?Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo las locas ideas de adolescente que una vez tuve el valor de plasmar en... Un documento.Espero que os guste.Reviews, please.


Me encontraba solo y perdido en el bosque. Y además era de noche. Genial. Intenté que por mi cabeza no pasaran aquellas horribles historias sobre bestias que salían por la noche y se comían a los viajeros descuidados...''¡Oh, vamos, no seas tonto, eso solo son cuentos infantiles!".Me reprendí mentalmente. Por una parte quería regresar a casa, pero por otra parte estaba dispuesto a quedarme a vivir ahí como un ermitaño y no regresar a casa. Suspiré negando con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Tarde o temprano tendría que volver a casa y enfrentarme a la realidad. Miré por casualidad mi traje, y comprobé -con horror- que una de las mangas estaba rota. Definitivamente mi madre me iba a matar...este es el traje -tan caro y valioso- con el que mañana me tendría que ca...ca...casar. Como me costaba pensar en eso.¿Por qué?Sabía que este momento llegaría, desde niño me habían dicho que algún día me tendría que casar, pero esto...Era tan repentino...¿Acaso el cura tendía razón y yo no quería casarme? En mi mente me seguía repitiendo que solo era por la prontitud del matrimonio, puesto que acababa de conocer a la joven, lo cual, -en parte- era verdad. La chica era bonita y...simpática, supongo, no había hablado mucho con ella, pero no era capaz de verla como mi futura mujer...solo como amiga, y ni eso, puesto que sus padres no le permitirían estar con ningún hombre joven a solas. Eso era lo normal. Además la joven procedía de una familia muy rica y acomodada, y yo solo era uno más. Acabábamos, como hay quien dice, de incorporarnos al mundo de los ricos, siempre habíamos sido muy humildes. Recordé todo lo que había pasado aquella nefasta mañana. La mariposa, el carruaje, las toses, el piano, Victoria, el cura, vino, fuego...Suspiré.

_Flashback_

Observaba, casi con adoración, a la pequeña criatura que aleteaba en su jaula de cristal. Una mariposa azul, un precioso y raro ejemplar. Sin duda era una oportunidad única, y no pude resistir la tentación de perseguirla por la plaza mientras algunas personas me miraban con extrañeza, o negando con la cabeza, pero a mí me daba igual, me sentía como un niño y me lo estaba pasando muy bien, a pesar de que mis padres -la mayoría de las veces mi madre- me repetían que ya había ciertas cosas que no podía hacer, porque ya estábamos en una nueva situación, había que guardar las apariencias...Pero a mi no me importaba, menos en ese instante, mañana pasaría a ser un hombre casado, y sabía que no iba a ser como en los libros, puesto que no conocía a la chica y el matrimonio era concertado. Conseguí atrapar a la mariposa y mis pensamientos se disiparon, por un momento. Y ahora estaba observándola mientras intentaba dibujarla. Suspiré y me sentí triste, no quería casarme por obligación. Quería que fuera como en los libros, amor a primera vista y un matrimonio por amor, y no por necesidad.¿Necesidad de qué? No dejaba de preguntarme qué llevaba a los Everglot a "entregarme" -qué término tan mundano y vulgar- a su hija.¿Por qué?¿Acaso estaban arruinados?Dejé de darle vueltas cuando una voz estridente que conocía muy bien me sobresaltó.

-¡VICTOR!¡VICTOR!¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE, BAJA AHORA MISMO!-Chillaba mi madre desde la calle.

Mantener las apariencias dice, cuando ella misma seguía comportándose a veces como la "vulgar mujer de un pescador", como se definía ella antes de la "riqueza".Suspiré, intentando -sin conseguirlo- dejar la mente en blanco. Dios, estaba muy nervioso, pese a que solo era el ensayo. Terminé el dibujo y bajé a toda prisa, donde me encontré una escena que, de no tener el corazón en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel, me habría hecho bastante gracia. Mi madre, la "excelentísima señora Van Dort", encajada en la puerta del carruaje "es el vestido, es el vestido que se ha quedado encajado" no dejaba de repetir. Si, claro, el vestido. Eso era su trasero y nada más. Intentando aguantar la risa, ayudé a mi padre a meterla en el carruaje, imaginando el momento en el que tendría que salir. Durante el viaje hablamos de unos temas bastante superficiales, todos estábamos nerviosos, todos menos mi madre. Llegamos antes de lo que me gustaría. Suspiré y, mientras mis padres intercambiaban algunas palabras con los Everglot -mi madre no paraba de adularlos hasta un punto que resultaba insoportable- yo me quedé rezagado, hasta que vi un piano. Pensando que nadie me veía, me tomé la libertad de tocar mi pieza favorita. Era un romántico empedernido sin remedio...Una tos me hizo girarme aún asustado y sobresaltado. Tropecé al intentar levantarme y casi tiro un pequeño jarrón que había encima del piano. Genial Victor, siempre quedando bien. Me pareció que la joven contenía la risa.

-Disculpe señorita Everglot-Miré hacia todos lados pero no había nadie-¿Dónde está su dama de compañía?

-Arriba, supongo-Se encogió de hombros y sonrió tímidamente.

No sentí nada. Nada de nada. Y yo creía en el amor a primera vista...suspiré, intercambiamos un par de palabras, nos presentamos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala donde íbamos a ensayar. Dios, esto no parecía una boda ni por asomo. Parecía...algo raro y superficial, una especie de acuerdo o algo por el estilo...El ensayo salió fatal. No me salían las palabras, estaba bloqueado, tal vez porque se me habían olvidado, tal vez porque estaba nervioso, tal vez porque...El grito del cura me sobresaltó, y me quedé pensativo, tal vez yo no quería casarme, no así, no de aquella manera, no con...Bueno, con aquella perfecta desconocida. Prenderle fuego al vestido de su madre fue ya la gota que colmó el vaso, no podía soportarlo más y salí corriendo.

_Fin del flashback_

Me senté y me rodeé la cara con las manos.¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan...?Suspiré por enésima vez, pero antes de que pudiera seguir torturándome a mi mismo una voz terriblemente dulce me sacó de mis pensamientos. La voz, dulce, tentadora y femenina cantaba una canción cuyas notas acariciaban mis oídos y las cuales reconocí casi de inmediato. La misma canción. Aquellacanción tan romántica que yo había tocado esta misma mañana. Curioso me dirigí hacia la voz. Después de estar cinco minutos andando en círculos, hacia delante y hacia atrás, en un claro del bosque, la vi.

**Reviews, please, es una de las primeras historias que escribí hace años y me encantaría que me dijerais que os parece ^^**


End file.
